A staircase is typically one of the first parts of a building to be constructed. After the stairs are constructed, they are often used by construction workers while the remainder of the building is constructed and finished. This period of time after the stairs are constructed and before the building is finished can expose stairs, and particularly front nosings of the stairs, to significant damage, wear, contamination, etc. For example, the exposed features of the stair nosings can be scratched, dented or splashed with paint or other material while the building is being finished.
To protect the stair nosings after they are constructed, construction works often place a layer of tape over the upper surfaces of the nosings and then remove the tape after construction of the building is complete.